


I'll Be Seeing You

by NightAshes



Series: October Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, M/M, just softness, nothing really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: Based off the prompt from the TSS Fanworks collective: Grim Reaper Au.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: October Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I'll Be Seeing You

He knelt down in the grass beside the dying bird. His hands come around to carefully cup the poor thing’s fading soul. And with a gentle tug he pulls the bluebird’s spirit out of her twitching body. The reaper whispers to the shaking soul. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

The bird takes a moment to realize her thundering heart is no longer beating. Her gaze becomes softer as she realizes she can stand once more. Her toes curl around the reaper’s fingers. She swishes her head back and first and fixing one of her eyes upon the reaper, she tweets out a question. 

“Yes. You are. But it’s okay because now I will look after you for always and eternity. And we can sing together and I’ll show you all your birdy friends that are in my realm. And you’ll be happy forever and ever and ever.”

“Must you always coddle them, Patton.” 

Patton looks up to see a tall, intimidating figure standing before him. His looming presence and calculating gaze could only belong to the personification of Life. “We are professionals and I would suggest you act like one.”

“Oh, Logan, must it always be doom and gloom with you.”

“It is not ‘doom and gloom.’ It is behaving with a certain level of decorum befitting our stature. We are the fundamental forces of this world, controlling the fates of all who enter and of all who leave. And yet, you insist on acting like you are everyone’s friend. This isn’t a game. This is our job.”

“I know, Lo Lo. But I _can_ do my job and be their friend.” Patton straightens from his crouch and pats his coworker on the arm. “I wish you could understand.”

Patton holds out the bird perched on his hand and tweets out the bird’s name. “Tu-a-wee wishes to thank you for the time she was able to spend in your realm.”

At that Life’s expression softens. He cannot stop himself from reaching out and brushing a single finger down the bird’s head, “It was… pleasant watching you grow.”

Patton lights up at the sight. “I’ll see you later, Logan, okay?”

“It is the nature of our jobs that we will cross paths again.”

And Patton knew that meant Life was looking forward to their next meeting. Life always got poetic like that when he was happy. The reaper waved goodbye to his friend and swept his cloak around him in a grand gesture, transporting the bird and himself to his realm. There the bird’s friends and family were waiting. This was Patton’s favorite part of the job, watching the reunions. He imagined it felt similar to how Patton felt every time he saw Logan in the waking realm, like a miracle had just occurred.


End file.
